


【铁虫】入戏

by ayanekitahara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanekitahara/pseuds/ayanekitahara





	【铁虫】入戏

　　今早的闹钟声比以往早响了足足30分钟——当然是男孩前一天晚上特地调好的。

　　昨天下戏后不久，Peter就被经纪人Karen告知明天的拍摄内容十分重要，是全片场面最大、自然也是演员阵容最豪华的一场戏，几乎是所有的复仇者都会出现这个场景里。本就囊括了无数巨星演员的电影宇宙终于有朝一日将这些“超级英雄”们汇聚一堂。放眼望去，这样的阵容可能在未来的数年内都难以在好莱坞重现了。

　　Peter作为这些其中几乎是最年轻的一个后辈演员，自然要比其他人更加怠慢不得。

　　在这一部电影里，他的戏份并不算多，但为了保持片场上能有一个良好的状态，过去的几天里他也都是睡足了再去排练和上戏的。不过今天这样的片场阵容让他谨慎地早起了半小时，并且打算将这半小时都花在整理自己的形象身上，不要像以往那样不修边幅地就蹓跶到了片场——尽管他还是不想放弃他宽松而舒适的灰色运动裤。

　　正是因为怀揣着这样的紧张，他在选择穿搭的时候就有点犯难了，又觉得实在不好为了这点小事特地让经纪人跑上楼，只得自己反反复复扒拉着衣柜里几件可怜的衣服犯难地咬着唇。

　　突然，他的目光落在了挂在最边上的一件红色黑格纹外套上。

　　他看了一眼自己的灰色运动裤，又回去看了看那件外套，无奈地翻了个小小的白眼。

 

　　“嘿！”一上车Karen就对着Peter发出了一声惊呼，“你这穿的是什么？”

　　Peter看了看自己这红外套搭灰运动裤的装束，无奈地朝黑发的女士耸了耸肩：“我知道很丑，就当让他开心咯。”

　　Karen自觉一大早就被塞了一嘴的宠物食品，默不作声地发动了车子。

　　“他”今天当然也会来。

　　他是复仇者们从戏内到戏外的教父，二十一岁出道、年轻时曾做下无数荒唐事、有朝一日浪子回头、也在那之后终于取得了不凡成就的天才演员Tony Stark，是年仅十八岁的、即使是和刚出道的Tony比起来也简直是个愣头青的小明星Peter Parker的大前辈。

　　也是他演艺生涯的第一位的导师、忘年交的挚友、他交往了快一年的恋人。

　　但是说起来，Peter和这位Stark先生可是有段时间没联系过了，Tony已经进组一个多月，Peter则是在完成另一部影片拍摄后不久的几天前才来到片场的。这期间两人都为着各自的工作整日里焦头烂额地奔波，如今居然也忙到了连Tony到场拍戏都需要Karen告知Peter他才会知道的地步。

　　好在他们两个都不是敏感多思、缺乏安全感的人，眼观鼻鼻观心地在好莱坞摸爬滚打了这么多年，纵使是年轻的Peter也已经走红了将近三年，他已经鲜少在这段外界看起来似乎不平等的关系中患得患失了。

　　只是这么久没见，对方也没太主动联系过自己，心中一点嘀咕都没有是不可能的，纵使他觉得“Mr.Stark是不是对我热情减退了”这样的疑问十分无聊，但也还是把这样的问句在心里过了一遍——就如同他此刻站在离Tony不过五六步的地方和身边的人聊着天，Peter却也只敢一直用余光偷偷瞟向那一侧，不知如何才能做到毫不刻意地上前搭话。

　　踌躇了片刻后，他选择了一种最愚蠢的方式。

 

　　看着小孩子飘着太空步、双手做着蜘蛛侠吐丝动作的佯装练习着姿势向自己眼前挪过来时，Tony极力忍住了自己的笑意，并假装没有被他吸引了目光。

　　分别了将近一个月的时间都没怎么收到小男友的消息，纵使Tony是久经情场的老手也不免像情窦初开的青涩男生一样产生了一些莫名其妙的酸涩心情。

　　“Hey, Mr.Stark!”

　　Peter假装是不经意间撞上了Tony的视线地和他打着招呼。

　　“Kid.”Tony也佯装轻描淡写地问候了一声，另一边却是和刚才一直与自己交谈的同伴点头示意待会儿再聊。

　　男孩乍见对方这样的反应，心下又是惊讶又是失落，更多的还是不甘，特地转身把这件外套往Tony眼前去凑。

　　“您看，这还是您去年送我的衣服呢。”

　　话说出口，男孩却觉得这语气似乎不太对劲，好像是在向对方索要什么的暗示似的。

　　“哦，是吗。回头给你买新的，”Tony也轻飘飘地回应了一句，然后转过身来盯着有一双狗狗眼的、他的男孩。

　　“这身太便宜了，我想要身贵的。”Peter似乎是被他轻视的态度弄得不爽，一反往常的乖巧懂事，嘴巴上得寸进尺了起来。

　　这倒是引得Tony挑了挑眉：“好啊，贵的。”

　　男孩这才细细打量起了年长的恋人，他今天穿的也是一件红色的短袖T恤和灰色的运动裤，头上还有一顶皱巴巴的小红帽，配合战争场面下满脸灰尘的化妆，哪里还看得出来这是星光熠熠的Tony Stark，不知道的还以为是哪来的临时工人。

　　看到男孩盯着自己的穿着打扮发笑的样子，Tony Stark的自尊心逐渐开始膨胀。

　　“今天晚上来我房间。”

　　Tony偷偷拉着男孩的胳膊将他往自己身边拽了一寸，俯在他耳边悄声说了这句话。

　　随即又直起了身子恢复了与男孩的正常距离：“我亲自帮你挑。”

　　男孩原本促狭的笑容突然有些尴尬地凝固在了脸上。

 

　　很快，导演便在片场指挥着大家集合并调度起了演员的站位，这对久违相见的恋人之间的尴尬黄色对话自然而然地得到了化解。Tony一旦进入工作状态就会把身上那副看似漫不经心的作派全然卸掉，迅速地进入角色。在正式开始排练之前，他也如同一个真正的前辈一般鼓励地拍了拍Peter的肩膀，然后站到各自的位置上去。

　　片场人虽多，但在工作人员们熟练的配合之下，排练很快结束，马上正式开机。第一场戏便是Peter饰演的蜘蛛侠和Tony饰演的钢铁侠生离死别的场景。

　　为了不破坏刚刚排练时酝酿好的情绪，Tony看着经过一次排练就已经迅速入戏、此刻已经眼眶红透的男孩，沉默地坐在原位等待开机。

 

　　Sir，我是Spider-Man，我们赢了。

　　Sir，我们赢了……

　　对不起……

 

　　不过是短短的几句台词，饰演已经生命垂危的钢铁侠的Tony自然无法给出蜘蛛侠任何回应，于是这一场戏几乎是Peter独自完成的，他的台词情绪饱满，感情层次分明地递进，直到被人安抚着带出镜头，在画框外的地方依然因为悲伤而难以在硝烟狼藉的战场地面上站稳，身子一晃一晃的，全身散发出难掩的巨大悲痛。

　　Peter看着无力坐在砂石堆旁的Tony，原本如映满星辰一样的美丽双眼不再明亮，透出的是一股生命正在流逝的空洞和枯槁感。Peter看着那一双他最初就爱上的眼睛，在镜头外的地方怔怔地流出两行眼泪。

　　“嘿。”

　　紧绷着一口气演完这个死亡的镜头，Tony婉拒了身边众人的搀扶，自己慢慢地从地上站了起来。他过去揉揉Peter的一头卷毛提醒道：“已经卡了，回神了。”

　　Peter这才如梦初醒般从刚才那生离死别的情绪中走出来，看到刚才形容枯槁的人活生生地、含着笑意地站在自己面前，Peter才觉得自己呼吸到了第一口空气。

　　“你们体验派的小家伙都这么入戏的吗？嗯？”

　　“那个……一条就、就过了吗？”Peter堪堪回过神，有点迷茫地问道。

　　“导演说大家的情绪都非常好，不需要第二条了。”

　　Peter试探地向前挪了小小的一步，想要离Tony更近一点。但是他本来是想抱抱Tony的，虽然他们的关系在业内不是什么秘密，但在这人多口杂的场合下，他还是有所克制地收回了手，然而仅仅是那一个细微的抬起胳膊又放下的动作也被Tony尽收眼底。

　　“你还有几场戏，好好表现。”Tony抬手抚上男孩的后脖颈，这个动作既有肢体接触又不会太过亲密，而且很符合长辈与后辈的关系，是一个落在别人眼里也不会有人多想的、恰如其分的安抚方式。

　　“别忘了，今天晚上。”

　　转身去准备自己的下一场戏之前，男人拍了拍男孩的胸口，被压低的提醒声从男孩的耳边轻飘飘地吹过。男孩还红着眼眶就被恋人开了黄腔，一时间局促得手脚都不知道往哪放。

　　真是丢死人了。爱脸红的男孩自暴自弃地想着。

 

　　拖着疲惫的身子洗了一个舒服的热水澡，Peter还是觉得有些不真实。自从下了戏回来他就一直精神恍惚，甚至有些难以集中注意力。当他坐在卧室的床上拿着毛巾擦着还微湿的发梢，准备着等一下该如何敲响Tony Stark的房门时，手机的两下震动为他带来了恋人的催促——

　　“我还在等着你来挑衣服，Kid”

　　一条短短的简讯迅速点燃了空气中暧昧的气氛，Peter抱着手机，觉得脸又烫了起来。

　　匆匆地穿上外套戴好了帽子并将帽檐压得低了又低地下了楼，Peter拉高了领子将大半张脸都遮起来，选了一条偏僻的小路从Tony下榻的酒店偏门溜了进去。

 

　　Tony从开门的那一刻就敏锐地捕捉到了男孩周遭的低气压。

　　于是他先探头看了一眼左右，确认没有人之后将男孩拉进房间里，反手关上门就将自己年轻的恋人按在门板上亲吻，反应不及的男孩最开始还有些挣扎抗拒，然而很快将沦陷在阅人无数的年长恋人的这一枚深吻中。

　　“Hey，睡衣宝宝，”Tony故意叫着Peter戏里的昵称，“你不高兴来挑衣服吗？Uh-huh？”

　　说着，Tony轻轻推着Peter的身子把他往豪华套房的卧室里带。而Tony为Peter准备的那些价值不菲的衣服则是——

　　天啊。Peter心想。这些破布料也能被称为衣服？

　　King Size的豪华大床上明晃晃地摆了三套似乎发着什么高瓦数光芒的衣服，使得Peter看了一眼就受到了惊吓似的移开了眼。

　　而Tony对Peter这样的反应似乎并不意外，他准备的三套供恋人“挑选”的衣服分别是黑色蕾丝的女式内衣套装、一套水手服与百褶裙，以及一套他实在不该如何描述的某场合热舞女郎的皮短裤连身衣——下面还配了一双黑色的网格丝袜。

　　Peter那手足无措的、腾一下就红了脸的样子在他看来实在是可口极了。

　　可是Peter的感觉一点都不好，他花了很大的勇气来确认眼前的人是自己的恋人而不是什么有变态癖好的痴汉，又花了更大的勇气抑制自己转身就走的冲动，因为他知道在这种事情上自己的反抗从来都是无效的。

　　“选一样吧。”

　　果不其然，Tony环起双臂欣赏起了自己面红耳赤的样子。Peter年纪轻，即使是和Tony这样阅人无数的男人相恋了一年也没见过这样的阵仗，但是一想也不好扫了他的兴，居然就这么认认真真地做起了选择。

　　踌躇了半晌，他用两根手指拎起了那唯一一件不算特别像的皮质连身衣——他用这样的理由说服者自己穿上他。然后他发现了一个更令人绝望的事实：他要在男人袖手旁观般的冷眼注视下脱掉原本将自己包裹得严严实实的衣服，才能穿上这件……令他难以直视的舞蹈服。

　　Peter觉得自己的脸红得快要炸开了，自己如此窘迫，年长的恋人却一副胸有成竹的样子，他生气地鼓起小脸，活像一只塞了满嘴松果的松鼠。半晌之后这只松鼠被高大的人类的逗弄搞得恼羞成怒，一把将手中的衣服甩在床上，扬起头挑衅般地看着Tony，说出了可能是今晚最让他后悔的一句话：

　　“你难道要靠这些东西才能来兴趣了吗Old man？你是不是不行了？”

　　话音刚落，Peter就看到Tony脸色一变，一双明亮的大眼睛危险地眯了起来。

　　他刚才实在是被玩弄得又羞又急，一怒之下说出了这样的话，几乎是两秒之内他就反应出了这句话的后果，然而想要道歉讨好已经来不及了——

　　因为男人已经欺身压了上来，托着他的将他压在了床上亲吻，从耳畔到锁骨，特地略过了男孩薄薄的唇瓣，一路向下延伸，粗暴地将男孩规规矩矩的外套和T恤一件件从身上扯下来。

　　“你不用穿了。”

　　Tony边解着男孩的裤子边说道。

　　“本来是好意让你过来挑衣服的，既然你这么不识好歹……”

　　男孩又怕又隐约有些期待地看着俯在自己身上的男人那逐渐变得危险的目光。

　　“我也就让你看看我到底是行还是不行。”

　　这句话说完，男孩就觉得自己的双腿一凉，整条裤子都被从腿上反向剥了下来，周身的燥热感让他不由自主地吞了口口水，看向Tony的神情也变得可怜巴巴。

　　Tony满意地观察着男孩那已经进入状态的反应，了然地笑了笑，然后一手将男孩的身子掀了过去。男孩变成了俯趴在床上的姿势，一张害羞的脸深深地埋进柔软舒服的被子里，随后身下最后的一块屏障也被粗暴地扯了下来，男人的左手按着他的腰肢，右手一路沿着脊背抚摸下来轻巧地点燃他周身的情欲。

　　Peter将双臂叠放在面前，艰难地回头看着在自己身后点火的男人。男人今晚的行为十分恶劣，除了之外再不肯用别的地方碰他，也不像以往每次做爱那样会亲密地将胸膛贴上自己的后背，边在自己耳边低语边抚弄自己的身体，这让男孩不由自主地向后拱了拱身子，想要他离自己近一点。然而自己刚不安分一些，右边臀瓣上就挨了响亮的一巴掌，这让男孩惊呼出声。

　　“你越来越不听话了，罚你今天不准主动碰我。”

　　Tony语气冷冰冰地对男孩做出了宣判，而男孩奶声奶气的一声“是”的回答，则进一步激发了他体内蛰伏着的凌虐欲。

　　男人从床头柜里的抽屉中摸出早就为了今晚预备下的润滑，拍拍男孩的大腿外侧示意他跪趴起来好方便他做准备工作。男孩默契地会意，像一只听话的小动物一样在床上曲起了膝盖，将身后的私密处暴露给恋人，久未经情事的身体半是紧张半是期待，在Tony沾着润滑的手指刚刚插入一根时就紧张地缩紧了后穴，另一边臀瓣又挨上了一巴掌。

　　“放松点Kid，你再不好好配合的话待会儿不好受的是你自己。”

　　纵使今天被小孩三番两次地“激怒”，Tony还是耐心细致地为Peter做着扩张，生怕他许久没与自己结合过的身体受伤，不过鉴于年轻的恋人今天没大没小的表现，他还是想给男孩儿一点带着疼的教训。

　　三指堪堪进入后穴时，Peter便被整个人翻了过来，他想要伸手揽住Tony的身子却又谨记着刚刚的告诫，双手无处安放，只得撑在身侧，手指难耐地抓紧身下的被子。Tony拉下裤链，撕开一个安全套的包装铝膜，将它套在自己撩拨男孩时就早已硬挺起来的性器上，两只手骤然分开男孩的双腿，对准刚刚被扩张好的穴口横冲直撞般地插了进去。

　　Peter的身体猛然被年长恋人的粗大性器撞入，似乎身体深处的五脏六腑都被跟着顶了一下，口中完全不受控制地溢出一声高亢的尖叫。

　　“嘘——”进入恋人的身体后，男人右手抓着他的大腿来回抽送挺动，左手轻轻覆上了他的口鼻示意他不要太大声，身下的顶撞却一下强过一下。男孩在这位长辈面前一向乖顺听话，到了床上也是，可是此刻想要拥抱他的手臂也被禁止主动触碰身上的人，想要宣泄快感的喉咙也被示意噤声，他听话地、毫不违逆男人的意思，在快感的冲击和强制的忍耐之下却是哭了出来。

　　眼见男孩的小脸皱起来几乎捏成了一团，眼眶也慢慢泛红、泪水从眼角渗出，Tony才发觉自己欺负如此乖巧的男孩欺负得也太狠了，赶忙揽过了他的胳膊让他抱着自己，俯下身去亲吻他脸颊上的清泪。

　　“好了Pete，不欺负你了，别哭了。”他温柔地在男孩耳边抚慰，然而Peter却哭得更厉害了。

　　“Baby……”Tony低喃着用甜蜜的称呼哄着他的男孩，“你怎么了？”

　　“您别……不回应我……”

　　Peter的回答出乎他的意料。

　　他抽泣着抱上男人的身体，像是要从他身上汲取热量一般与他的身子贴得紧紧的。“我今天总会想起那场钢铁侠临终的戏，我……”

　　“Sir，我走不出来了……”

　　“我在这呢，小蜘蛛侠。”Tony在他的唇上轻吻，又恶劣地动了动仍然埋在男孩身体里的欲望提示他自己的存在。

　　“呜……”男孩被这一下突如其来的挞伐弄得低低哭叫了一声，惹得男人对他只剩下满腔的怜爱，哪还有一点想要欺负他的念头，他缓慢地律动埋在男孩后穴内的性器，一下一下戳着他熟悉的男孩的敏感点，轻缓地将男孩一步步推向快感的巅峰，同时温柔地亲吻男孩的侧颈，将温热的呼吸喷洒在他的肌肤上，让他实实在在地感受到自己的存在。

　　Peter喜欢带着一些强制和粗暴的剧烈性爱，但更无法抗拒的是年长的恋人赋予自己的无尽柔情。接下来的交合中，Peter感觉自己陷进了柔软的云端。在男人射过之后，他身前的性器也在男人温柔的顶弄下泄出了白浊的液体。

　　高潮过后，他贪恋地将头埋在男人因卖力耕耘而有些汗湿的颈间，贪婪地呼吸着那独特的小雏菊香味，勉强抬起因高潮的舒爽而绵软的双腿，手脚并用地缠在Tony的身上，努力地想要将他嵌进身体般抱着男人，直到自己也觉得有些透不过气，才松开了手。

　　男人体贴地将男孩抱进被窝，侧卧在枕边支起胳膊抚摸着Peter额角的一缕卷发，贪恋着看着男孩因高潮而脸色绯红的面容，蓦然注意到他的眼眶还是有些发红。

　　“说真的，我觉得该教你点方法派演员的技巧了。”

　　Peter被他这句话搞得有些没头没脑，转过头去疑惑地看着Tony。

　　“体验派演员有时候会挺伤神的，不是吗，看看刚才的你。”Tony说得煞有介事。

　　“Yes, boss man…”

　　“我还有好多想让您教我的东西。”

　　Peter说着，再度吻上了Tony的唇。


End file.
